Unless in Rome
by Karen10
Summary: AU Kagome and Sango are hired Assassins and the best. Sango uses her skills to make normal items turn deadly while Kagome uses her skills and knowledges of men, to kill them. What happens when they fall in love with the people they have to kill.
1. Target

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events.  

            Kagome turned the key to the front door or her house, noticing that Sango, her partner, wasn't home yet.  Upon entering the kitchen a note caught the raven-haired girl's eyes.  

            "Kagome.  I'm taking care of some unfinished business with Mr. Tamakatchi.  You don't need to worry, I'll be home before dinner." Kagome read aloud the note, a smile reaching her ruby lips.  Putting down her purse, she took off her leather jacket and hung it on the rack by their side door.  A sudden beep from the living room caught the girl's attention and caused her to look at the computer screen.  Kagome clicked the button that said "NEW MAIL" and smiled as the words flashed across the screen.

            "Hmm…two rich boys…this should be interesting." A voice said behind Kagome.  Kagome turned around to see Sango, reading the words on the screen.

            "Yes…I'll check up on them, make yourself useful and make something to eat." Kagome sat down in the chair and began to type rapidly.  Sango laughed, putting her purse down and waltzing into the kitchen.

            "Oh, speaking of which…why didn't you call me to help you with the…case." Kagome called, her eyes leaving the screen for a second to watch her friend in the kitchen.

            "It was easy, no guards inside, they all were outside." Sango called back, reaching the phone. "Italian alright?" She asked the other girl.  Kagome waved a hand in the air in agreement and began printing pages out.  Sango walked across the kitchen floor, her high heels clicking as she reached into Kagome purse.  Taking out a couple bullets, she walked over to where the other girl was reading.

            "Mind if I take these? I'm running low." Kagome nodded and handed her a paper.

            "I'll take the younger of the two, you get some guy named Miroku." Kagome said, the words on the document flooded into her brain.

            'Age: 23, Name: Inu Yasha, Hair: black, Eyes: black, blah blah blah…' Kagome thought, placing the paper onto the monitor top.  Sango looked up from her reading and smirked.

            "You'd probably to better with mine than with whoever you have.  This guy's a real pervert." Kagome shook her head.

            "You're forgetting that you're older than me…what would a lecher want with a young lady like me." Kagome teased causing Sango to laugh.

            "You. A young lady? You are only a year younger than me…I bet you want your 'client' just so you can be challenged."  Kagome looked at her silently and stood up, making her way to the front door.

            "I'm going to pick up the food." She grabbed Sango's keys and ran out the door.  Sango rolled her eyes.

            "That girl always wants my car. Oh well, a pervert wont be too much trouble." Sango grinned, petting the cat that had jumped into the computer chair after Kagome had left.

            "Come on Buyo, let's go set the table."

=*=

            "Okay…you'll take this route and I'll go through the emergency exit at the south end of the building.  If I am correct, which I usually am, both will entertain their guests at the party here.  This is were I step in, lead him away from the crowd and you do your thing." Kagome said, pointing to the blueprints of their next job.  Sango nodded as she ate.

            "Where will you lead him?" Sango said, looking over at the map.  Kagome pointed to a room and circled it.

            "Sango, don't forget, you are under cover as a hired security guard.  That way you can have your gun out."  Kagome reminded her, taking a bite out of her food.  Sango nodded.

            "Oh I almost forgot, when I got home earlier this had come for you." Sango reached into her purse and handed Kagome a small package.  Kagome opened it and smiled.

            "Perfect.  You'll use this if things get ugly." She handed the bottle to Sango.

            "Poison? Oh come on Kagome, I have the best aim outta the both of us."  Kagome looked at the bottle in Sango's hands.

            "Oh I know that.  But you always told me we should have a backup plan.  That's why we both have some. Be prepared to use it if you need to.  You may run into doing my job." Kagome pointed out, pocketing her small bottle of poison.  Sango laughed.

            "You always wanted me to do your job…it must get boring."  Kagome snorted.

            "Boring? That's why I chose this Inu Yasha guy.  A challenge.  According to the reading…his only girlfriend is some girl who chose to throw away her life and become a nun.  He doesn't open up anymore." Kagome stood up and filled the two cat bowls with food.

            "Kagome…did you ever want to change your profession?"  Sango asked, clearing up the dishes.

            "You mean not kill people? Yes.  Many times."  Kagome answered washing her hands off and helping Sango with the dishes.

            "Why didn't you?" Sango inquired, handing Kagome dishes to dry.  Stopping at a knife, which she expertly twirled in her fingers.

            "It's fun…seeing the looks on men's faces as I hold a gun to them.  Watching them realize that they shouldn't let their guard down just because a girl gives them a couple kisses.  But some of these guys…it's sick to think that they would kiss me, a twenty-one year old girl.  Oh well, these boys are only two years older than us. We'll live." Kagome snatched the knife away from Sango and dried in silence.

            "That's the same reason for me…with out the kissing part.  I love watching people think things so innocent are innocent, but then when it's used against them…you can never beat that.  Oh and you never did tell me who sent us the target notice."  Kagome grinned, a face Sango did not particularly like.

            "Inu Yasha's ex, Kikyo.  Apparently she thinks he has sinned.  I'm surprised hiring two assassins don't count as a sin.  Ah well, makes my job easier."  Kagome set the towel down and started up the stairs.

            "Why is that?"

            "I know she won't get in the way.  No interruptions while I comfort the poor man who lost his girlfriend."  Kagome stopped at the top stair, watching as Sango smirked.

            "You are too evil."

            "I know.  We need to get ready.  We're going to a party…oh and by the way; don't forget to take the poison.  You'll need it."

            "Of course." Sango smiled; this was going to be fun.

=*=

Karen: well, that was interesting…an odd AU but hey, it works! Read and Review!


	2. Setup

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events.  

Fans 

Zero27~ Thanks!  I didn't realize there were so many Inu Yasha assassin stories…I don' feel special no more lol ;-;

Larvle~ Glad you like it!

Atamus~ Exactly what I thought…Kagome…the good girl…heh heh sorry….just had to say that.

Darkkagomae~ I always love when people tell me they have read my other stories…it makes me happy!

            "Seriously, I don't WANT to know where you get all of these clothes." Sango said, holding up the light gray police outfit that was surprisingly her size.  Kagome laughed and slipped her feet into black high-heeled shoes.  She was wearing a tight black dress and a small amount of make-up to show her innocence.  When Sango finished changing, they stepped out of the room and grabbed their purses.  Kagome slid her gun into her purse and opened the front door, Sango followed behind her.

            Kagome slid into Sango's car and tossed Sango the keys to Kagome's small, less attractive car.  Sango sighed and got into the drivers seat.  Kagome snatched her sunglasses and turned on the ignition, her fingers drumming to the music.  She was going to a party; she needed to look like it.  She pulled out first and watched as Sango followed close enough to see her car, and far enough to not look suspicious.

            "We have breaking news from Paris.  Mark Tamakatchi, a Japanese trader who lived in Paris was found dead this afternoon around three.  The cause of death is uncertain but Mr. Tamakatchi had small marks under his chin and a fork lay beside him.  It is not confirmed if it was homicide or suicide.  More on this case at ten on your favorite station WA-" Kagome turned off the radio.  Sango had done her job well, the police will probably give up and think it was suicide…they would never suspect that the same person who killed Mark Tamakatchi, would kill another tonight.

            Pulling up to the mansion, Kagome flashed her forged ticket and proceeded down the long driveway.  After parking she stepped out of her car where a man bumped into her. 

            "Hey watch it!" She snapped before looking up at the man who knocked into her.  It was her victim, Inu Washa or whatever.

            "Oh! I'm…so sorry…I should really watch where I'm going." Kagome put on a small smile, something didn't seem right.  According to Kikyo, he was rich.  Just by the way his walked Kagome could tell he wasn't used to luxury. 

            "No, my bad.  Are you here for the party?" He asked, glancing at her from the side.  She smiled.  Boy was he dumb.

            "Why else would I be here?" She teased this was easy…too easy.  If she had known he wasn't going to be a challenge she would have taken the womanizer.

            "Oh right…well sorry to bother you…I thought you were someone else…" He said quickly before walking away.

            'What a strange guy…'

=*=

            Sango took her place by the punch bowl, fingering the small toothpick she had taken.  Something this sharp could easily puncture an eye out; Sango shook her head, attempting to get the image out.  She was working…she couldn't think about things like that until the time came.  A man walked next to her and took her hand.

            "Ah, hello my fair lady.  I don't believe I have seen you as a guard here before.  Might I have your name?"  Sango's eyes locked with the man who was slightly taller than her.  This had to be the pervert.

            "It's a one-night job…I used to be a police officer but things came up.  My name's Sango…and yours?" She smiled a charming smile, the toothpick dug into her hand as it broke in two.  He seemed surprised but continued.

            "I'm Miroku…when's your shift over?"  He replied flirtatiously.  Sango raised an eyebrow.

            'So this is what Kagome's job's like.'  Sango smiled coyly.

            "As soon as the dangers over." She replied, her eyes met him, edging him to want her.

            "I think I'm the only danger here."  He replied, leading her away from the crowd.

            'Got him.'

=*=

            Kagome watched as a young man lead Sango away from her post, even Kagome herself had not gotten the man to start to like her yet.  A shadow fell across the floor in front of her as a man leaned close to Kagome's ear.

            "Sister Kikyo, Master Miroku has taken the first step.  Now it's up to Master Inu Yasha for the rest." Kagome turned, was this man part of the plan for her to kill Inu Yasha?

            "Huh?"  She asked, Kikyo had not told her of another.

            "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." The man hurried away glancing at her.

            "That's the second time today." Kagome shrugged and walked towards the stairs where she was knocked over.

            "What the he-" She looked up angrily at the man above her.  It was that Inu Yasha person again, why was he knocking into her.  He held out a hand mumbled an apology.

            "Mind telling my why you knocked me down?"  She asked, her voice was bitter as she got up.

            "Sorry…I wasn't looking.  And anyways, why _are_ you here in the first place?"  He met her eyes, confusion and hurt reflected in them.

            "I have an invitation…you don't even know me…why are you acting like you do?" She raised an eyebrow and stared into him.

            "So now you don't know me? God Kikyo your acting really childish ever since that stupid brainwashing thing you went to.  And I thought you said you had a tip for me." Kagome growled.

            "Kikyo KIKYO.  Whoever she is she's NOT me.  People keep calling me Kikyo!  I don't know who the hell she is!"  The black haired boy in front of her stared, open mouthed. "You can close your mouth."  She snapped.

            "Feh. Kikyo wouldn't say hell; it's against her 'religion'.  She's much cuter too." He looked to the side.

            'Well I'm obviously not gonna get him alone with me in a room.  Time for plan b.' Kagome blinked and put her hand to her head.

            "Crap…not again."

            "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha looked at her strangely as she rubbed her temples.

            "My doctor said I shouldn't yell too much.  It gives me headaches…can I have some wine…if I don't I'll faint."  She stumbled into his arms and looked up.  "Sorry…" Her eyes closed as her body became limp.  Strong arms lifted her up and ran up the stairs.  Five minutes later she was in a room with an ice pack to her head.

            'Works like a charm.'  She opened her eyes and looked around, pretending to be confused.  Inu Yasha looked at her, his eyes showed confusion.

            "Can you get me something to drink?  I get these sometimes…sorry to bother you."  He nodded and ran out of the room.  Kagome reached into her shoe and pulled out the small bag of poison and spread it on her fingers so there was a visible layer.  When Inu Yasha came back, she took the glass with her clean hand and sprinkled the powder in when he looked away.

            "Does this have anything other than grapes in here?" She asked innocently again.  He looked at her like she was nuts.

            "I dunno…why?"

            "I can't drink wine if it has something other than grapes in here." She handed him the glass.  "Can you test it?"  Kagome swerved around to see a man behind her; it was the same man before who had called her Kikyo.  He pressed a cloth to her face and Kagome fell back unconscious.

=*=

            Sango fingered her gun as she kissed Miroku.  Taking it out she held it to his head.  Instead of pleading for his life, he smiled.

            "I was waiting for you to do that." He said as a man knocked the gun out of her hand and tied her hands behind her back.

            "But how did y-" A cloth was pressed to her face and her eyes closed.  They were caught, now they had to pay the price.

=*=

Karen: dun dun duuuuuuuunnn~ Review!!! Oh and stay tuned to Chapter 3~   (P.S. If you want to, check out my K/IY M/S webbie @ )


	3. Running Away and stealing?

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events. 

Note: The Taxi driver is portrayed by my friend Andrew…what else are we supposed to do when watching the black and white Lord Of The Flies movie in English? Anywho, his lines are going to be *ed

Fans

Inulover626~ hee hee thanks! I'm glad you like it :D

Larvle~ yeah I know…but with my friend being the taxi driver…it'll be hard to say it's predictable :P

Zero27~ It's okay…I was kidding. But I'm glad you like it…it's a different style of writing for me so I'm getting used to it :D

CraziAznGur~ thanks!

QTBLACK~ hee hee…glad you like

Poot~ thanks!

Ilisha~ you'll find out ;)

Atamus~ no she's just a nun…who I hate :P

Anna~ no they just had inside info…

When Sango awoke she was greeted by a terrible pain in her head.

"Where the he-" she mumbled before seeing Miroku tie up Kagome.

"Ah, so you're awake." Miroku eyed her as she growled. Kagome stirred slightly, her eyes opening.

"So…how did you know we would be here?" Kagome asked, her voice uneven, as if she was still asleep.

"Because…I told them." A cold voice said behind Kagome. A woman, wearing nun-like clothing, walked out from the darkness, immediately catching Inu Yasha's attention. Sango winced as the small dagger she was using to cut the ropes dug into her skin.

'Just keep them talking…' she thought as she ropes loosened. "How did you know we would come?" She asked, noticing Kagome was cutting the ropes as well.

"I didn't. I figured you would though." Kikyo said coolly, her calm voice sent shivers up Sango's spine.

"It's a pity…if you hadn't tried to kill me…I might have even gone out with you.." Miroku said suddenly, causing Inu Yasha to snort.

"Is that all you think about?" He asked, his eyes still on Kikyo.

"No…" Miroku snapped back, taking his eyes away from Sango. 

'Now!' She thought as she performed a back-flip, kicking the chair at Kikyo and Miroku, who were standing side by side. Kagome did the same, and Inu Yasha tripped over the chair. Both girls quickly got past the guards, running out of the mansion, gunshots behind them.

Kagome ran out of the mansion, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement. Two cracks of a gun behind her informed her that Sango was still behind her. Finally they reached the street as Kagome waved over a taxi and pulled Sango in with her.

"Drive!" Sango looked over her shoulder to see the gunmen behind them.

* "Where to?" said the stoned taxi driver.*

"Just go!" Kagome said impatiently, she could see the gun aimed, at their heads.

* "Okay, whatever as long as it pays," he mumbled. * As the car began to move, the shots were fired.

"Faster God damnit!" Kagome yelled in frustration, taking off her heels. "I hate these shoes." she muttered. Sango smiled slightly, but was secretly terrified of the taxi driver.

* "don't be getting your panties in a bunch. I'm Chicago, my friends call me Cleveland, what brings you to this side of town?"* He asked as he drove into the left lane and back into the right. Kagome growled and took out her gun, pressing it to his skull.

"Drive faster…or I'll drive." Sango laughed slightly.

* "You know I understand if it's that certain time of month, but don't take your anger out on me." * (A/N: I hit him when he wrote this :P )

"This guy's annoying…" Sango muttered. Kagome turned back her gun and fired behind them.

"Damn! They caught up!" Sango turned and fired as well.

"Can't you drive any faster?!" Kagome threw her spiked shoe at the driver.

* "I'm going as fast as I can!" He said as he turned into a back ally and waited. *

"What the hell are you doing!" Sango dove into the bottom of the car.

* "I guess it would be a bad time to say I have to go to the bathroom." *

"Yeah, it would! C'mon Sango we gotta run." Kagome kicked open the door and they bolted down the street.

* "Hey wait, comeback! What about the damage to my car?!" *

=*=

The girls ran into a crowded shopping mall and bolted into the first store they came across. Grabbing random clothes they ran into the first available dressing rooms.

"Crap I grabbed two shirts…" Kagome growled as a pair of jeans hit her in the head.

"Good cause I grabbed two jeans. Give me a shirt." Sango called from the next changing room. Kagome put on a black spaghetti strap shirt and threw Sango over a white one. When they finished changing, they ripped off the price tags and pulled the fire alarm, sending everyone rushing out of the store.

"Today wasn't so bad." Kagome said cheerfully, walking into there house. Their feet were blistered from walking all the way home without shoes.

"And what's that?" Sango groaned, collapsing on their couch.

"We got away, free clothes and-"

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL SHOOT."

=*=

Karen: I have an excuse! I was waiting until I could get my own computer before I typed this chapter up…see? I have an excuse…sorta…. :P (too bad I don't have internet neh?) 


	4. Questioning

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events. 

Fans

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL SHOOT." A voice boomed outside the girls' house.

"Crap!" Sango muttered darkly. Kagome ran upstairs and left Sango alone. "Kagome! Didn't you hear them? They'll shoot! GET DOWN HERE!!" Sango growled running upstairs to find her friend a red-head. "The hell?! Kagome this isn't my-" Sango looked at the blonde wig that was placed in her hands, the wigs they had, had special sealing on them so they stick…unless if hot water is poured on them.

"Act blonde. And British if you can manage." Kagome hissed, a towel wrapped tightly around her now naked body.

"What's the towel for?" Sango asked, still confused, and still trying to figure out how she could make a British accent with Japanese.

"My alibi is I was taking a shower, I didn't hear the warning. And you're deaf." Kagome dragged her friend down the stairs and out the door.

"Kagome Higurashi and Sango Hiraikotsu, you both are being charged with attempted murder, firing of guns and destroying city property…aka a taxi cab. We'll need to see you downtown for questioning." A male officer said, eyeing Kagome as she pretended to look confused.

"I'm sorry…but I'm not this Kagome or this Sango…" She said while Sango looked out into space, fixing her tank-top which was showing too much of her stomach.

"So who **are** you?" The police man asked, watching Kagome with intense eyes.

"I am Yura Taruka and this is Koharu, my sister." Kagome smiled, using their fake names.

"I'll need to see some ID's…" the police man looked at Sango expectantly.

"Well may I change first officer?" Kagome asked sweetly, secretly thinking about running up to her room and grabbing their fake ID's.

"Doesn't your sister have an ID?" The officer asked Kagome who shook her head.

"She does…but you see she's deaf…so I usually keep it with me. It'll only be a minute." Kagome ran inside, leaving Sango to twirl her blonde locks stupidly. (A/N: I can insult blondes cause I am one :P so no flames about that…cause I know blondes aren't dumb!) The officer started to sign to Sango, as if he didn't believe she was deaf.

'Thank God for ASL in high school.' Sango thought as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Excuse me sir…why are you repeating the letter 'M' over and over again?" She said in a broken British accent. He gasped, shock that she could talk.

"You can talk?!" He exclaimed, his suspicion rose. Sango smiled, pretending she understood but shook her head.

"No thank you." She replied, acting pleased with herself. The police man stared at her for a while before muttering something about stupid blondes. 

'Hurry up Kagome…'

Kagome grabbed their ID's and frowned at the pictures, she had accidentally gotten the two hair colors mixed up…no wonder Sango had acted confused.

'Crap crap crapppppp!' She thought to herself, angry at the mix-up. She could say they switched hair colors…yeah that would work…Kagome thought as she ran downstairs, ID's in her hands.

"Sorry it took so long…I couldn't find Koharu's ID." She gushed, batting her eyes seductively.

"umm…right…well I'm still going to have to take you downtown for questioning…seeing how this house is said to be owned by a Kagome and Sango…plus there's this man who can identify if you're them…he said his name was Chicago or something?" The officer lead them into the car, flinching when Kagome's nails dug into his skin.

"Oh sorry! I really need a manicure…" She apologized, waiting for him to turn around before she flicked him off. Sango smiled and played with the seatbelt. Today was becoming a long day.

=*=

When they arrived at the police station, they were sent into a room for questioning.

"Here is Mr.…uh…Chicago…" a young female officer said, leading the girls into the room. "Mr. Chicago…are these the girls who rode in your taxi-cab today?"

* "No, I can't say they are. One was a depressed homosexual and the other one was a transvestite." * He said, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"See, we're not them…can we go home now?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Well we still need to question you further…" The police officer said nervously, eyeing the taxi driver. "Are you sure these girls aren't the girls who vandalized your car?"

* "They did more than that. I mean not at all. But, what I will do is make sure they get back to the circus safely." * 

"Please…can we go? It's obvious we're not the girls…I've never even been to the circus!" Kagome was worried, if the police found the files about their…jobs…which Kagome accidentally left open on her laptop, there would be trouble.

* "Don't you have something more important to do, like filing a report for that missing doughnut? You know, the one that got away?" *

"Okay Mr. Chicago…you're free to go…we have two more people who can identify these girls…and their not stoned…" The policewoman mumbled the last words as she back away from the taxi driver.

* "And have a nice day, you jackass!" he said as he walked out the door, slapping the officer's behind. "by the way, if I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" *

'Wow…does he sound like that stupid pervert…' Sango thought as the policewoman glared at the man.

"We will see you now Mr. Takahashi and Mr. Houshi" The young policewoman said as two boys walked in, must to the girls' dismay.

'Crap…' both girls thought as the boys sat down.

"Do you recognize these girls as the girls who attempted to kill you?" The policewoman asked them. Miroku frowned and watched Sango intently.

"Could I by chance speak with the blonde one for a moment?" He asked, standing up.

"Her alibi is that she's deaf…so if it's true, you won't be getting anything out of her." The policewoman said uncomfortably, apparently not used to rich people asking to speak with convicted murderers.

"That's okay…I took sign language. I do ask one thing, that we are not video taped or recorded." Miroku said calmly, taking Sango's arm and walking into a small room adjoined with the room they were in now. It had no windows and no electronic equipment.

"You can stop pretending your deaf Miss." He said softly, looking into Sango's eyes. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry…but I'm deaf…I can't hear." She said loudly, pretending that she didn't realize how loud she was. Miroku sighed and nodded.

(A/N: the italics are in sign language I'm not putting quotation marks because it's sign language it goes Miroku Sango Miroku Sango etc…)

_What is your name?_

Koharu…what's yours?

Miroku…how old are you?

22...why exactly am I here?

You're being charged with murder…

Why?

Because you are living in the house the assassin's are supposedly living in.

We bought the house a week ago.

I see. Tell me, are you sure you cannot hear?

Yes. What are you getting at?

Nothing…just thinking about what a pity it is that you won't tell me the truth.

I am.

No. I know who you are. You're Sango…the girl who put a gun to my head. You shouldn't hide your real identity…you have beautiful dark hair…blonde doesn't suit you. 

Well I'm sorry…this is my hair color.

"I know who you are. You can stop pretending. I never forget a beautiful face." He said softly before walking out the door.

"I think that's all for now…she's not the one." He said, nodding to the police officer. "Now what did you say your number was?" He strode over to the policewoman, smiling.

'Pervert…' Sango thought with disgust, but walked out the door with Kagome.

"What did he say to you?" Kagome asked after they left the building, flagging a taxi.

"Nothing really, just the whole, I know who you are stuff." Sango replied, getting into the taxi.

* "Where to?" *

"32781 Mizuwake street please." Kagome said, relaxing into the seat.

* "Off on one of your adventures again? How come I wasn't invited?" the taxi driver suddenly asked. *

"Holy shit!" Sango yelped as the car began to move.

* "Yes, it is I, the famous taxi-cab driver Chicago. Aren't I the popular one?" * Kagome groaned, of all the taxi drivers in Tokyo…they had to get this one?! It seemed that he knew who they were all along.

"If you knew it was us…why didn't you say anything before?"

__

* "I'm a big fan of Jerry Springer, and green jello, and chick flicks that make me cry. What was the question again?"*

"Ugh! Never mind!" Sango snarled, ignoring the taxi driver for the rest of the way home.

__

When they got out of the crazed taxi, they both ran up stairs to take out the wigs, which were annoying them. When they finished, Kagome started to make dinner, while Sango checked their files, Kirara in her lap.

"Oi, Kag…" Sango said suddenly, looking at the files for Inu Yasha and Miroku.

"What now, can't you see I'm trying to cook a traditional American breakfast?" Kagome growled back.

"Have we _ever_ had Japanese food? No seriously…I have a plan. We're still going after those guys. We've never once lost a client…but my plan will involve a full makeover…body, personality and background. Up for the task?" Sango grinned, picking the small cat up in her arms and walking towards Kagome.

"This better work…" Kagome muttered, putting in a dash of salt.

"Your cooking wont…but this plan will…I guarantee it."

=*=

Karen: wow…talk about long chapter for me…woooo. Hope you all liked it and here's a message from Andrew :P Except…he decided to change his name to…Sparticus…so um…enjoy?

Andrew/Sparticus: This is the writer for Chicago the taxi cab driver, Sparticus. Being a stoned taxi driver isn't a decision, it's a way of life. I guess supposedly I already have a fan club, unless Karen's lying to me. (Karen's note: hahaha I stole his shirt thingy xD) And you know what people say about liars ; they will never be held in Jesus' arms. Remember to tip your waitress' and have a nice day!

Karen: on that note…REVIEW~ and uhh…he wants you to join his fan club…^-^;; My advice is that you run…FAR away from stoned taxi drivers…they might come back to haunt you…


	5. Le Salon Sans Glace

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events. 

Fans

Anngel From Hell~ thanks! It's a lot better now that I have a computer.

KagomeChan1414~ lol that's a little… I guess hee hee

Fireblade K'Chona~ personally I think your nuts…but I know "Sparticus" will kill me if I say that (I know your reading this you stalker! :P ) but I would take $20 to stalk people!!

Baka Mujina~ actually it does say in the beginning of chapter three ;)

MoonAngel07~ oh great…now YOUR stalking me…why must you torture me you stupid people who are my "friends" lol jk!

"Your cooking wont…but this plan will…I guarantee it." Sango smiled, putting in some pepper. Kagome shot her a glare and stirred the contents.

"So what's this plan that's better than my cooking." Kagome set the plates down and looked at her friend. Sango grinned and ran upstairs, coming back with a maid costume.

"A costume party?" Kagome said, confused.

"No stupid, we'll apply for positions as maids!" Sango rolled her eyes, and they said she was dumb…

"One problem…THEY KNOW IT'S US!!" Kagome frowned but Sango continued to smile.

"Up for a makeover?"

=*=

After twenty minutes of hearing an old woman talk about her grandchildren, the girls finally got out of the crowded taxi.

"That was horrible…that guy next to me, the one with the dog? He smelled terrible…and his stupid dog drooled all over me!!" Kagome wiped off her arms and groaned.

"That's why you're a cat person…" Sango giggled, holding the door open for her friend. The place they had arrived at was Sango's old roommates. It looked harmless, with it's natural salon look…but then again, Sango didn't learn how to kill from just anybody. Clairé was the best beautician and one of the best assassins of the time. But running a French beauty salon was her cover…plus ever since college her strawberry blonde hair was beautiful. Le Salon Sans Glace, or Sans Glace for short, was the place where people looking for a cover would go. The only reason why no one knew that robbers, assassins, runaways, etc. went here was because movie stars also came. Clairé had told Sango that it's the movie stars that keep the business undercover since they don't want fans to see them. The interior of the building was very interesting…when you first walk in there is a small place to hang your coats to the right and a giant neon sign featuring "La Salon Sans Glace" and a picture of both ice cream and a mirror…seeing how glace in French could be translated to either of those. Sango continued to walk forward, while Kagome eyed the nail polish. A young teen who was working at the counter looked up from her magazine and looked at Sango.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a monotone voice. Sango shook her head and looked around for her friend.

"I need to talk to Clairé ." She said to the young girl.

"Sorry…you'll need to wait. These people were first to see Clairé ." The girl motioned a perfectly manicured finger towards a small line. Sango laughed slightly and looked the girl in the eye.

"I don't think you understand…I .need. To see Clairé . Now go and get her." Sango said icily, but the girl looked down at her magazine.

"Go wait like the others." She turned a page, not looking up at Sango. Sango frowned and grabbed Kagome's arm, leading her into a door that said "Restricted".

"Clairé ? Tu est la?" Sango called out in French. A woman walked out from the shadows and smiled.

"Sango! I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed hugging Sango. Sango introduced Kagome and sat down on a couch in the back room.

"I see you learned something other than French." Sango laughed as Clairé smirked.

"yeah, yeah… now onto business. What do you need?" Clairé asked her old friend.

"We have a…case…that needs a makeover…all the way, if you know what I mean." Sango looked at Kagome who nodded, sipping the coffee Clairé had given them. 

"I see…well you want to look anything but Sango and Kagome…right?" Clairé tapped her pencil on her leg. Both girls nodded and Clairé started to rapidly write, muttering in French.

=*=

Six coffee cups and five magazines later, Clairé was finished writing.

"Okay! I got it! You ladies will be completely disguised. You own family won't recognize you!" Clairé grinned, leading the girls out of the room. The young teen at the counter looked up when Sango passed by, sending her a nasty glare. Kagome walked up to her and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Kagome smiled, before walking away to catch up with Sango and Clairé .

"Nice hired help…" Sango said dryly to Clairé who nodded in response.

"Yes…Katie is a little…rude." she agreed, showing the girls to chairs.

"Ready?" Sango asked her friend, smiling.

"Yep…goodbye to the old Kagome."

"Say hello to the new." Sango finished as Clairé began her work. 

=*=

Karen: Sorry folks, but Sparticus isn't here today :P But my website is having a writing contest! Go to www.burningtheshadows.autumn-storm.net (goodies, contest) to find out more! I'd love it if you all participated!! And Clairé was taken from my one friend in school, MoonAngel07. Her French name is Clairé and I just wanted to add her…she DOES have strawberry blonde hair…but she isn't an assassin…or an owner of a salon…lol


	6. Changes and New Jobs

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events.

Fans

Fireblade K'Chona aren't we all? Lol

wondergurl as soon as this story is done, I'm going to read everyone's stories. And Sparticus is pleased he has vict- erm fans…

Poot really? I didn't think they were that short? Then again…compared to some of my stories…this is extremely short…they are at least 3 pages on word…

BlackCat92 I hate Kikyo! I hate hate hate her!! Lol

katie-chan lol, most of it comes from odd places. Half of a Real Heart I thought of in the shower, Weavings of the Heart I thought up in a dream. This one came from an anime I saw…about 2 female assassins…it's not exactly like this though…but thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed my stories!

"I am finished!" Clairé announced as Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the mirror in front of her.

"Holy shit, I'm blue!!" She yelped as she stared at her reflection. Well, at least she thought it was her. She had pale purple-ish hair and blue skin, her eyebrows were shaped differently than usual and everything was tinted blue.

"Hush, that's your new eyes…everything will look blue for a day or so." Clairé said, unwrapping a cloth from Sango's face, as Sango screamed when she saw the mirror.

"Holy shit, I'm green!!!" Kagome laughed as Clairé explained about their "new eyes".

"What wait do you mean by new eyes?" Kagome said suddenly, blinking every few seconds.

"It's new technology that will last exactly three months, Kagome you now have blue eyes and brownish red hair. And Sango, you are a blonde with green eyes. Don't forget to come back before the three months…or your eyes will go back to being normal…also your roots will start to grow in after three months since the hair dye slows down the reproduction of hair cells." (A/N: It's not red…it's more of a brunette with redish highlights…I have an okay picture at ed up at her, while both girls gaped in awe. Kagome nodded and took the hand he offered to help her up.

"Thanks…" she muttered, brushing herself off and smiling slightly at Inu Yasha.

"KYAH! Pervert!!!" Sango squealed from behind Kagome. When Kagome turned, she noticed Sango beating a man over the head repeatedly with her purse. He held up his hands in surrender and blocked another attack from her purse.

"Come on Naru, let's get outta here…we need to apply for a job!" Sango growled angrily, pulling Kagome away who glared at the name. Naru was Kagome least favorite character in a soap opera she watched. If Sango wanted to play that way…Kagome would too.

"Saati, we need to go **_this_** way for the employment agency." Kagome pulled on her friend who looked in shock. Saati was the name of an assassin who almost ratted them out.

"bitch…" Sango growled under her breath as Kagome dug her nails into Sango's arm.

"Oh and sorry for knocking into you, I was in a rush." Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled. He nodded dumbly and followed after the girls with his eyes.

"Didn't we need a maid or two?" Miroku said suddenly, recovering from his temporary coma. Inu Yasha nodded and began running after them. Miroku grinned.

'That girl has a nice ass…' he thought with a smile, before following after Inu Yasha.

==

"So, do you want the job?" Miroku asked Sango, giving her his trademark smile. She smiled back at him and blushed. Inu Yasha continued watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye, a sinking feeling continued to gurgle in his stomach.

'Why does it feel like I've seen her somewhere…' he thought as she bit the nail on her thumb slightly. Miroku continued to flirt with the blonde girl, who continued to blush. Kagome almost laughed when the mans hand went down to Sango's bottom and Sango screamed in a girly sort of way and hit the man with her purse. Sango shot a quick look at Kagome which went unnoticed to everyone but Kagome. After agreeing on a date and time, the girls left Inu Yasha and his extremely beat-up friend.

"We've got to hire tem…"

==

Karen: When I was typing this chapter, I was listening to the musical CD called Wicked. It's really good! It's about Glinda the good witch and one of the wicked witches (The one who Dorothy killed at the end of the movie) when they were back in school and were friends. One song, Popular, is hilarious! And Glinda's such a snob in this CD…seriously, at least rent it from the library or even buy it!! It's worth it! And sorry for the Love Hina/A.I. Love You stuff -…okay now onto the important Inu Yasha stuff…

JOIN MY ROUNDROBIN CONTEST!!!!

burning.conforums.com

NOW!!!


	7. Radio Bickering and Back to Clairé's

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events. I also do not own "Wicked" or any of it's songs.

Fans

Waterlily216 Hey girl!!! You know you always make me so happy when you update…and of course read ;P Can't wait till I can talk to you again online :P

Poot I know I know…hopefully the next chapter (if I get enough reviews) will be at least 4-5 pages long, okay?

"Of all the freakin' colors of the rainbow, I have to be blonde!" Sango swore under her breath as they pulled into their new house. Kagome smirked, petting Buyo and Kirara as Sango drove.

"You're not blonde, you're Sunflower Gold #A45627" Kagome corrected her, leading a string or curses out of the blonde's mouth.

"Why couldn't I have the red hair?" Sango pouted, getting out of the car, taking Kirara into her arms. They had just brought the cats back from their own pet parlor.

"I personally like the blonde…" Kagome smirked, as Sango sighed heavily.

"Well then let's re-dye it…we'll just pretend we were wearing wigs for a spiritual therapy class." Sango said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kagome looked at her hair once more and nodded.

"Blondes do have more fun…I think I'm going to be a darker blonde though…" she said as Sango smirked.

'Thank GOD…' Sango sighed heavily as Kagome got back into the car.

"Naru, darling, I think **_I_** should drive…" Sango smiled, her eyes wandering to their now broken mailbox. Kagome followed her gaze and winced.

"Oh…so **_that's_** what I hit…" she said softly, her grin turning silly.

"No." Sango shook her head, noticing her friends confused look. "You hit Mrs. McIntire who hit the garbage can that dented the mailbox."

"Which one, the lady or her dog?"

"I think both…I think the human was walking the dog…" Sango winced as she saw the small dog peek his head out of the garbage can, barking her annoying high pitched bark as the human Mrs. McIntire pulled out her purse from their mailbox.

"Oops…" Kagome laughed as the lady shook her fist at her, Sango smiled and put the keys into the ignition. Reaching for the radio, she spun the dial a couple times before reaching her preferred radio station.

"Oh my GOD…" Kagome groaned as music from a musical blared from the speakers. Sango snickered, she had grown up from a musical family. Her parents were extremely successful lawyers and her mother often took Sango and her younger brother to musicals when they were young. Because of this, she naturally had a taste for musicals.

"The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lessons. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow, less shallow. But I say why waste ovine stressing? Stop studying strife. And learn to live…the unexamined…life…" Sango sang along with the words as Kagome stared out the window.

"Do you know like every musical song?" she asked glaring at her friend.

"Shhh! Good part! Dancing through life, skimming the surface, lighting where turf is smooth. Life's more painless for the brainless wiping to hard when it's so soothing. Dancing through life no need to tough it when you can sluff it off as I do…nothing matter when knowing nothing matters it's just life, so keep dancing through…" she grinned as Kagome groaned even more.

"Is sluff even a word?" Kagome asked as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well what rhymes with tough? They need to make up a word!"

"buff, cuff, duff…" Kagome listed quietly causing Sango's scowl to grow even more.

"you're so frustrating!" she said as she changed the less popular station to a more popular one.

"Ooh!! I love this song!" Kagome started to sing along to a song about something or anther. Defiantly not Sango's style.

"Okay time's up!" Sango giggled, switching the station once again but frowned when she realized they were already there. It was Kagome's turn to giggle as the blonde glared, getting out of the car.

==

"That's better! A beautiful red-head" Sango grinned, her auburn curls bouncing as she twirled around. Kagome looked amazing as a blonde and thanked Clairé . Clairé waved and they left, Sango with a satisfied smile on her face.

'Tomorrow…tomorrow is our first day at work…'

==

Karen: I know that was extremely short. But I have one thing to say. It was short because I have no inspiration…yes sad isn't it.

Want to know how I get inspiration? Well it's from reviews!!!!

Can someone tell me why I have 41 author alerts and only 3 reviews per chapter? I swear I will not update until I get over this writers block.

Reviews = story

So press the stupid button!!!


	8. First Day on the Job

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events.

A/N: this quick-edit thing is odd...

Fans

Yay! I got 14 reviews for the last chapter!

Waterlily216- OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InuSmiles- Yay! I'm so glad you like this story

Katamarina- yay!! It's funny!! My goal has been accomplished

Kara- hee hee thanks!

Jessie- okay here ya go!

Maryel- eh…..I didn't think of that…I guess you'll have to see, ne?

Inulover626- yay!!! Thanks!!!

Chloë- yay!! It's amazing!

Chloë- hee hee…no clue…see I'm writing a fic for a contest as well…soooo it might take a while (not long I hope!)

Chloë-thanks!

Cj- wow!! Really??? Thankies!!!!!

Nicole- sorry!!

"Kagome…wake up…Kagome…" Sango hissed at the younger girl.

"Five more minutes…" the blonde murmured groggily. Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'll sing Broadway…"

"Five more minutes!!" Kagome grumbled as Sango smiled.

"Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last…and I will be loathing yooouuuuuuuueueueu my whole life loooooooooooong!" Sango sang in her mezzo-soprano voice. Kagome growled, throwing a pillow at her friend, but continued to sleep. Sango rolled her eyes again and placed the "Wicked" CD into the CD player on the volume setting of twenty.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kagome practically jumped when the trumpet blared from the speakers. Sango grinned, brushing out her long auburn hair.

"I. Hate. You." Kagome growled, making Sango grin, happier then ever.

"Let's see…should I wear the outfit with the low top or the high skirt?" Sango said dryly, the day before they had picked up their uniforms, and they weren't the most…appropriate clothing in the lot. The boys were a little surprised at the sudden hair-color change…but after a while they realized who was who.

"Short skirt, you have a better ass than me." Kagome said, sipping coffee that had magically appeared in her hands. Sango nodded, her thoughts immediately drifting to the perverted man with the pony tail.

"Oh God…he's going to grope me!" she moaned, she hated men like that…all her high school career she had been groped by this one boy…stupid idiot.

"Oh well…you'll live…"

"Remember Bryan?"

"Oh…well…he was just a perverted kid…"

"And so is this dude."

"Have fun." Kagome said dryly, putting on the tight maids dress. It was a traditional anime style maid outfit. Complete with the frills. 'I look like one of the sluts at the Kitty Kat Caf' she thought, referring to the strip club close to they're old neighborhood.

"Do you know who I remind myself of?" Sango said suddenly, twirling in her uniform.

"No."

"That computer in Chobits…"

"Chii?" Kagome offered, but when Sango shook her head she thought for a moment.

"Plum?"

"No…it was the smart boy's computer…"

"The one who acted like his sister?"

"Yep…I don't remember her name though…" Sango said, thinking for a moment before shaking her head. "Let's go. Bye kitties!" she called out to the two cats that watched they're mistress' run out the door.

"I'll drive…" Kagome offered, after they had closed the door.

"No you will NOT!"

=-=

"Okay ready?"

"No…"

"You have to…it's our job…"

"I know!! But that guy will keep staring at my ass!"

"Grow up…"

"Hey I'm older than you!"

"Shh!!" Kagome hissed, elbowing the carrot-top. They hade arrived at the mansion, the butler eyed them strangely.

"Oh great…more prostitutes for Master Miroku's pleasure…" the older butler mumbled as the girls reached the door.

"Good morning!" Kagome said cheerfully, the butler nodded and let them in.

"Ah! There are our lovely maids…well Miss Naru and Miss Saati. I think Inu Yasha would like you to wait on him, Miss Naru." Miroku grinned, taking Sango's hand and leading her up the stairs to the left, Kagome the stairs on the right.

"uhh…what exactly am I going to be doing?" she asked the man who was dragging her off. He opened a door and they stepped inside to a beautifully decorated room. There was a giant king-sized bed, a large screen television, couch and mini bar inside. She walked around and noticed another door, which contained the Jacuzzi, bathtub and other normal bathroom items. The third door held a humongous walk-in closet, in the back of the closet held another door. Just as Sango was about to open it, Miroku stopped her.

"You don't need to go in there…" he muttered, a blush slightly on his cheeks. Sango smiled and nodded.

'What is in that door he doesn't want me to see?' she thought, sitting on his giant bed.

"So basically, everyday you'll come here to report to me, it'll bee easy since your room's next door." he said, pointing to another door that she didn't even see. "You can explore your room later." he added quickly, noticing her curiosity. "I usually have the maids clean up around my room and this entire wing. Inu Yasha has the west wing…I have the east. It's only like 10 rooms per wing…after that you can do what you like until I need you." he said, stopping until she nodded. He smirked, his boyish grin added to his already good looks.

'Here comes the perverted comment…'

"And of course at night…"

'okay! He's asking for it!' she thought, raising her hand to slap him.

"we have parties so you'll need to clean up after the party."

Sango fell over in surprise at the surprisingly non-perverted comment.

But naturally, a hand gently stroke her bottom as soon as she fell.

"PERVERT!"

=-=

"So basically I'm supposed to be your bitch?" Kagome asked the man sitting next to her. She was in a room almost identical to Miroku's, but instead, it was Inu Yasha's.

"Basically." he smirked, she exhaled loudly, much to her master's amusement.

"Don't expect me to bow to you." she growled, her temper rising.

"Than don't expect me to pay you."

"That's illegal."

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Inu Yasha growled, standing up. As soon as Kagome saw this, she stood up as well.

"Yes!"

"No! And sit down wench!"

"Yes! And don't you DARE call me a wench!"

"No! And I'll do whatever the hell I want to!"

"Yes! And maybe you should…" Kagome pushed him, knocking him down. "SIT!" he fell backwards, bringing her down with him. "OH MY GOD! RAPE RAPE!" she screamed as she fell.

"Damnit girl! Who the hell would want to rape you?" he yelled, pushing her off of him.

This was going to be a long assignment.

=-=

Karen: thanks to my reviewers…Sparticus might come in the next chapter…maybe...if I remember. Lol. And I'm sorry for the long wait…to make it up to you I'll update ever Tuesday? Okay? Well I'll try too…if I miss a Tuesday than it'll be Thursday!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Hidden Past

**__**

Unless in Rome

By: Karen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, characters, places or events.

Fans

Inulover626- yay!!! I'm glad

BlackCat92- no problem

Maryel- well this is an AU fic…so the characters can't be exactly alike.

Kaggy- yay!!! I'm so glad you like my story!

InuSmiles- Yay!!! I'm funny!!!

Waterlily216- :P you know I do that to annoy you :P

Poot- ahh! Too much for me to think about!

"Rise and shine listeners! This is WPIA in the morning! With our first hit by-" Kagome groaned, shutting off the radio alarm clock. It was five o'clock. She never got up at this time. She was a growing girl…she needed like five more hours of sleep! Five was **_way_** too early for her! Grumbling, she got out of bed and stumbled into the shower and finally into her clothes. After dressing, she walked back into the built in bathroom, brushed her teeth and put on her make-up…the usual morning routine. However, looking back down at her dress, she shook her head.

'definitely **not** my morning routine…' she thought to herself before proceeding to the room next to hers. 'now to wake up Mr. Pain In The Ass.'

"Wake up sleeping beauty…" she said dryly, poking the sleeping man. It would have been the perfect chance to kill him…while he was asleep…but the security cameras that followed her around didn't exactly help much. So the blonde continued to poke him, waiting until he got up. Turning her head, but still poking of course, she looked around his room. A frame on the wall, sparked her interest as she crept closer to it, her poking hand following. It was quite interesting, holding a picture of a scowling younger version of Inu Yasha and what looked like to be his mother, father and brother.

"Can you get your finger out of my ear wench?" A voice said behind her, taking her finger from it's spot and pushing it away. She blushed and turned around, surprised that he had awakened.

"Don't call me wench."

"You know, I could **_easily_** fire you." he muttered under his breath.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

"I know you won't."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're staring at my chest, drooling." she said matter-of-factly, making him wipe his mouth and quickly move his eyes.

"No I wasn't…" he muttered while Kagome laughed.

"Don't lie."

"Do you know what? I'm getting tired of you…" he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Clean this." he said, pointing to a spotless bathroom.

"It's already clean." she said, puzzled. He smirked, pushing everything off the sink and pouring shampoo and gel everywhere.

"Is it?" he asked smugly. She gasped, there goes her morning.

'I'm soooo going to kill him slowly and painfully.'

=-=

"You want me to do **_WHAT?!_**" a auburn haired girl shrieked. She had limits, and this…this was **_definitely_** pushing it. Big time.

"Saati…I thought you were a maid…you have to do it…" Miroku said, confused. All he had asked her to do was strip the bedding…his eyes lit up when he realized what he had said, and what he had meant.

"I didn't mean you, fair maiden…I meant the sheets…however if you **_did_** want to strip I certainly wouldn't mind." he said, watching the blush on her cheeks match her hair.

"Yeah right! I head you with my own two ears! You said 'Can you strip?' I don't see where the hell bedding comes to play!" she yelled, not amused.

"Well, if you weren't ogling my chest than maybe you would have noticed that I pointed towards the bed." he smirked, folding his arms across his chest. She blushed, immediately putting her hands to her face.

"Well…aren't maids not supposed to look they're masters in the eyes?" she said defensively, watching him chuckle.

"Those are slaves."

"Oh…." she muttered, she knew that…she had hoped he didn't.

"But you can be my slave any day" he said smirking, Sango could almost tell what was coming next. "…I'll get out the whip and yo-"

"PERVERT!" she screamed, slapping his face and leaving a mark.

'I hope Kagome is having better luck than me…'

=-=

The only break the girls could get was lunch. There they met the kind and cheerful cook Ayame Wolf. She had redder hair than Sango, but was a lot more cheerful. The three girls quickly became fast friends. Ayame wasn't exactly thrilled of being the cook for such boys. She complained that Inu Yasha needed his ramen done a certain way, and Miroku groped her every chance he got. But then again, he did the same to Sango. The poor boy already was slapped five times, and kicked in his sensitive place twice that morning.

Kagome groaned, stirring her coffee halfheartedly. After cleaning the bathroom, Inu Yasha had ordered her to arrange his closet according to color and brand name. It was easy since most of his clothes were red, but when he told her she needed to alphabetize it…her morning went by slow.

Sango on the other hand, didn't have to clean most…the trouble she had though, was making sure her employer kept his hands away from her. Ayame left them, getting a room-call for more ramen for Inu Yasha, leaving the assassins alone.

"I can't wait until we kill them!" Kagome growled, Ayame had informed them that there were no video cameras in the room, thinking that the girls would want to talk about they're employers like she did.

"I know…I think my butt will go raw by the end of today if he keeps groping me!" Sango sighed, hitting her head against the table.

"This is the worst job." Kagome huffed, sipping her coffee.

"No it's not…"

"Name one job that's worse."

"Garbage man."

"No. You get free stuff…try again."

"That's gross…umm…maid."

"Get to keep anything you find. Plus free cable."

"Mom." Sango said, causing Kagome to look up.

"You don't want to be a mother?"

"No."

"Why?" Sango sighed, looking away before she spoke.

"I can't trust men."

"So…there are good people out there."

"I know…" she paused, looking back to Kagome, a small smile on her face. "But who would love me…my job is to kill people…I can't…I can't love anyone."

"What about-"

"He's an assassin…how can I trust someone who might kill me while I sleep."

"I thought he liked you…"

"Yeah well apparently he didn't. And plus, if I was mom…I'd be afraid…so afraid that I'd kill one of my kids if they get me angry…"

"Sango…"

"No! I can't…I'd never be able to…"

"What if you gave up being an assassin?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of sincerity.

"What do you mean…" Sango murmured, confused.

"What if you stopped right now…and what if you fell in love."

"I couldn't…I couldn't stop."

"What if I said you could…"

"I can't…this is my life! The one thing I'm good at!"

"You're good at art…" Kagome whispered, barely loud enough for Sango to hear. Sango closed her eyes, trying to forget the memories.

"Kagome…don't…." she whispered as tears filled up her eyes.

"You were amazing…winning contest after contest…I always envied you as your best friend…but then you stopped…why?"

"I killed him…"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Sango stood up, her bangs covering her eyes as she poured out her coffee.

"Sango…"

"I said never mind!"

"Why are you keeping secrets form me? I'm your best friend!" Kagome yelled, hitting the table with open palms.

"It was too long ago! It doesn't matter!"

"Oh God…your brother?" Kagome whispered, it suddenly hit her. Sango's parents had died when Sango was seventeen, leaving her twelve year-old brother and her orphans. Kagome's family took them in, being close family friends. And one day, the siblings were running late, and when the door did open. Sango was the only one there. She had said her brother was shot by a gang on they're way home…and never talked about it again.

"Sango…why? I thought you loved him…"

"I did!" Sango said, leaning against the cupboards and crying.

"Then why'd you do it?!" Kagome whispered, she was surprised. She never thought Sango would be capable of…

"It was an accident…" she whispered before running out of the room.

'Sango…'

=-=

Wow…I didn't expect it to end like that OO review please! And if you want, I'd love it if you could read my new story Project 5.0 because it's a contest fic and I NEED opinions.


	10. Sorry

So so so so SO! Sorry for not updating, I've been uber busy with drama, my ohayocon costume (I'm going as Sango in Kimono), my contest fic and so much other stuff. Plus the computer I use to type all my stories is being evil so I can't do that as of now. I will update as soon as I finish my contest fic, I'm on chapter four and there will be five chapters (each 11 pages long). So hopefully I'll be able to update before August…but thank you all for everything! See you soon

With love,

Karen


End file.
